


弥赛亚同人－凉月星：琴-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－凉月星：琴-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－凉月星：琴-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd0444)

[ 31](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd0444)

### [弥赛亚同人－凉月星：琴](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd0444)

注：

因为本人听力实在是很有限，所以原作里一些内容没听明白，写的时候有了错误（能看懂故事流程已经要了老命）。被阿转 [@阿转废话一箩筐](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=523488588) 说了以后才明白，所以有出入（不知道哪里出入，和我一样痛苦啃生肉啃不全明白的小伙伴就去看评论吧）。

谢谢阿转！请原谅我。就……就当作私设吧！！_(:з」∠)_ 假设那把琴不是塔里捡到的，而是加加美特意带过去的。就是极夜里，从店里取回来的间宫的那一把。然后这里，想写一起毕业，而不是有贺先走。

  


  


  


正文：

  


伤口对于“樱”来讲也算是家常便饭，被医疗组在身上缝缝补补，只能感慨又从任务里带回来了一条命。

有贺与加加美的毕业任务完成，也就该到时候离开这个地方。不过都伤势不轻的两人终究还是要在Church里治疗几日，毕业的日程也不例外的往后拖延。

治疗期间有贺听小太郎说，后面的林子似乎又多了几颗樱花树幼苗。

于是待在病床上的那天，他还恰好越过窗户望见过提着水桶的黑子走去。

又有谁失去？又会迎来谁？

别的不说，那一个月倒是有个奇怪的小问题，就是有贺有几次不知道他的弥赛亚去哪了。

这个真是怪，毕竟弥赛亚之间秘密可不那么厚。但各自也有自己的空间，至少他们还都裹着绷带，定时去做康复检查，出去上街买个东西。

有贺不急不躁，却也试着做了次跟踪。然而加加美是个机灵的人，即使他自己说过自己是笨蛋，可他什么都看得很清楚，尤其是有贺。

他半路就把有贺甩了，回来没刻意装作没发现的样子，但也不多提及。只是把手里拿着便利店的塑料袋打开，取出里面几样垃圾食品给了有贺。

只是加加美没再购入过棒棒糖。

曾经收拾宿舍东西时，加加美翻出来曾经不吃的棒棒糖。压在箱底似乎还滑过一次，凝固的都没样。最后他把这把糖塞给了万夜，让咕哝着想喝下午茶的万夜嫌弃到脸变形。

…

毕业临行那日，他们把该说的都说了。

“分离”不是“消失”，弥赛亚坚信着世界里的另一方，活下去。

“对了，毕业的话还有个东西要给你。”加加美找到了说话的空档，把话题转过去。他看起来有些不好意思，害羞和别扭还真分不清是哪个。

有贺反而愣住，他的性格可不擅长在这种地方煽情。不过瞧见周围送行的几双眼睛，感性比过去柔和许多的有贺憋得没法，顺了把大背头，“难道…还有礼物？”

加加美将嘴巴抿出一个不多不少的弧度，那双卷发下的眼睛蕴含的光不是泪水，也不是兴奋，反倒盛满说不出的柔和，释然般在年月后又一次春日里融化。

加加美取来的是把琴盒。单手递过去，自然得要命。

有贺不用多看也清楚那个来自谁，小提琴被带去过他们毕业前最后的任务中。盒子在地上被摩擦出痕迹，虽被清理过，但依旧在边缘处留下不同于原本颜色的擦痕。

瞧这眼前拿着它的加加美，已经不是第一次看过的画面。于是有贺没再犹豫的接过，里面沉甸甸的。

“当时被打坏了，我找地方偷偷修了。”

这就是溜出Church的原因。

像是一个秘密，一个填补，一个惊喜。

打开的盒子里，小提琴安静的躺着。有贺小心翼翼的把盒子留在地上，拿着琴屹立在目光和天空下。

只要静静抚摸上弦和木，他似乎就能看到当时扣下扳机打断的弹孔。不过如今，那破损的伤痕早已不见。

这样的修补可以说需要彻底更换，再也不会完完整整是当初的那一把。

加加美从任务后把带走的小提琴取了回来，存在床底下和自己的箱子摆在一起。

待他治疗到可以离开医疗室的病床，他自己去把琴盒弄脏的地方擦净。到底是将间宫留下的琴留在自己手里，拿出来拉过，练过，现在又去想着怎么去修。

…

“你没想到吗，凉？”加加美故意歪过头，冲着低头陷入思绪的搭档寻去脸。

见有贺一副看透，又不知该从哪里开口的模样，最后还是加加美咧着嘴冲对方笑道，“我不是还偷偷练琴了吗…你不是也没发现。哪会都被看到呀。”

加加美回想起他去修琴的店，店主看到这个去掉G弦的琴，似乎就想起来几个月前把琴带走的小暮他们。

“几个月前你们带走，现在琴又成了这样子，你们乐团到底在搞什么？”老板眯起的眼睛，让加加美内心直叫苦。怎么找半天，偏偏还碰到了同一家。

他只能转转脑子猜想当时来这里的后辈用了什么借口，顺便吐槽自己不该穿着樱的制服出来过于显眼，让人印象深刻。

随后他气都不喘的编了个借口，什么失友的悲痛，什么一个意外，说完他都觉得有点顶不住。干脆直接拿钱贿赂下，想不到这为老先生还是见钱眼开，害得加加美花了一笔不少的数额才把琴完完整整给修得和新的差不多。

…

“谢谢你，伊月…”如同做完深呼吸，有贺认真的道谢尾音飘过轻叹，像是将一切涌入的感情同冲动一起压下。

毕竟这觉感谢包括很多。不光是琴的事，还有当时加加美奋力唤醒他所做的一切，以及他们将来要一起完成的约定。

浅发的搭档不好意思的抬手揉了揉脖子，毕业服的帽子被他撩在后面晃了几下，兜住了一片飘落的花瓣。

有贺望见此景，感到加加美眼底的笑容太过耀眼，却不遥远。他近到就在身边，不需要费力就能靠近。

因为加加美不是炙手的太阳，而是独有映照黑夜的月。

最后他们相互顶拳，加加美绕起胳膊，一把上前搂住了自己的弥赛亚。如同他们当年第一次敞开心扉般，使劲的给了对方一个不规矩的拥抱。

有贺被对方的力气压着肩膀弄弯腰，却自然而然抬起没提着琴的那侧手臂用力抱了回去。这次他深刻的察觉到，自己藏不住的笑容全被后辈给捕捉见。

下一刻，他被加加美拥抱还开心得左右晃荡的脚步得弄到直打踉跄。握着小提琴的手来不及躲，便连忙上前抱住对方稳住脚。

琴弦擦过衣边，轻轻抚摸过加加美的拉链。随后在两人身侧悄然弹出声弦音。不是拉奏的乐曲，只是被碰到后的闷响，反而如同他们相拥后胸膛内碰击的震动。

今年樱花初绽放，他们一起毕业了。

…

后来小太郎问万夜为什么那天露出的笑容和平日不同，显得格外温和。

万夜耸耸肩假装听不见后面的话，随口咕哝敷衍，像是编了个故事当借口。

他说，因为看到前辈们身边，还有一个人笑的格外的灿烂。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[有贺凉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E5%87%89)[间宫星廉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB%E6%98%9F%E5%BB%89)[凉月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%9C%88)[凉星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F)[凉月星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%9C%88%E6%98%9F)[加加美伊月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8A%A0%E5%8A%A0%E7%BE%8E%E4%BC%8A%E6%9C%88)

评论(15)

热度(31)

    1. [](http://heiyezhongdekuileishi.lofter.com/) [木偶](http://heiyezhongdekuileishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://tageyisuoyanyurenpingsheng.lofter.com/) [踏歌—一蓑烟雨任平生](http://tageyisuoyanyurenpingsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) [Yui_墨白](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://qiuchris.lofter.com/) [陌迁](http://qiuchris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://shuijingzhilei728.lofter.com/) [水晶之泪](http://shuijingzhilei728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://shimeng272.lofter.com/) [诗萌](http://shimeng272.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://silu0176.lofter.com/) [思缕](http://silu0176.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) [想吃薯片呀QAQ](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) [miyan](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) [kathie_](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) [舒儀](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://akikou.lofter.com/) [未見逢秋](http://akikou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd0310)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e36329)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
